whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
Amethyst is the Caitiff Baron of Santa Ana. Biography : Wherever the Camarilla holds sway, there is conflict among the Kindred. Princes set clan against clan and coterie against coterie, always scheming to maintain their hold on their power and caring little for the innocent pawns who are destroyed in the process. Clarice Washington was such a pawn. She had been born in the slums of Baltimore in 1911, and by the time she was 15 she was working the streets. : One night, as she was walking home, she was savagely attacked. This was not unusual, but what was unusual was that the guy seemed more interested in her neck than in her purse. She awoke several hours later, alone in an alley, with a burning hunger thar she was able to satisfy with a bum sleeping nearby. Despite having no one to help her with the transition, Clarice managed to adapt to her new situation. She had always been smart, ambitious and tough, and she set out to find out how she could use what she now had. : Clarice managed to hook up with the local Kindred and, by carefully being in the right place at the right time, managed to come to the attention of the prince. Once she had been introduced, Clarice knew how to take it from there and soon became his consort. She kept this job for many years, secretly using her position as the prince's favorite to feather her own nest. In this way she also made a lot of enemies, so it wasn't too surprising when a group of anarchs grabbed her as part of a plan to pressure the prince into agreeing to their demands. The scheme went perfectly, with only one hitch. When he was offered Clarice in exchange for his cooperation, the prince just laughed, and suggested that since the anarchs had gone to such pains to capture her, they might just as well keep her. : Clarice changed that night. She swore that she would never again put her trust in princes. Clarice was on her own now, and her main focus was going to be Clarice. Toexact her vengeance, she joined the anarchs; with her help, they managed to make their way into the haven of the prince and slay him. They had hoped the prince's destruction would serve as the catalyst for a successful revolt, but unfortunately it did not come to pass. The Primogen came down very hard on the anarchs in the city, and Clarice was forced to flee. : Now calling herself Amethyst, she first fled to Denver and settled there for a while. When word of the Revolt reached her, she traveled to Los Angeles, figuring it would be aplace where aclever girl could make a name for herself. She arrived in L.A. in 1945 and settled in Santa Ana. That area already had a baron, so she bided her time and gathered her followers. In 1960 she made her move, and over a two-month petiod was able to eliminate both the baron and his gang, and take over for herself. : Amethyst has been Baron of Santa Ana ever since, but that really isn’t enough for her. She sees no reason why she shouldn't be the next Prince of Los Angeles, and has her eyes on the Barony of Anaheim as the first step in her long-range. If she ruled both Anaheim and Santa Ana, she would control more land than any other baron in L.A.., as well as having one of the larger gangs. This much power in the hands of one person would make the rest of the anarchs very nervous, 30 she is using Tom Weaver, whom she has Blood Bound, to do her dirty work for her. : Amethyst is a fairly typical example of an anarch gang leader. She is smart, tough and pretty much just out for herself. She does seem to care for the members of her gang, but beyond that she is mostly interested in watching for her opportunity to seize control of L.A. One peculiarity is that when she creates anew vampire (which she only does outside of the L.A. area) she treats as she was, leaving it on its own to see if it survives, although she watches it carefully to see how it does. Character Sheet Nature: Conniver Demeanor: Bravo Apparent Age: Late teens Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Talents: Acting 3, Alertness 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Intimidation 4, Leadership 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 3, Melee 4, Security 2, Stealth 3, Survival 2 Knowledges: Law 1, Occult 1, Politics 2 Disciplines: Auspex 1, Celerity 3, Dominate 4, Fortitude 1, Presence 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 2, Herd 2, Retainers 2, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 1, Self-Control 3, Courage 3 Humanity: 4 Willpower: 7 Image: Amethyst is a beautiful, sexy African-American woman who stands about 5' 8” tall. She has a volupruous figure, which she accentuates by wearing tight jeans or short dresses. Her hair had been straightened before she died and never regained its natural kinkiness, so she generally keeps it tied back. Roleplaying Hints: Wherever you are, whoever you're with, you're the toughest person in the room. You may appear to be agreeable, or even enticing if it serves your purpose, but inside you are as cold as steel. You will do anything and make any sacrifice to get what you want. You have a particular hatred of princes, and might go out of your way to hurt ane if you got the opportunity. Haven: In a long-abandoned carpet store in a rundown part of Santa Ana. Influence: Amethyst is highly respected by the Free States’ Kindred for her toughness and her unwillingness to let anything get in her way. She is considered to be a dangerous person to cross, and when she gets up to speak at a Rant, the place quiets down immediately. Category:Caitiff Category:Tenth Generation vampires